Morse (Bulldog)
Morse is a minor character in Balto. He belongs to the man who telegraphs news from Nome, and is the first to hear news from outside of town. Appearance Morse is a gray Bulldog with dark brown patches around his eyes. Belongings * Basket Bed - He usually sleeps in it * Red Blanket - sleeps with it Character Summary Morse is a Bulldog who lives at the Telegraph Office. He is the pet of The Telegrapher and usually sleeps under the desk in his bed. His ears and eyes twitch involuntarily to the sound of the typewriter. He is the first to hear the news received from outside of Nome, and delivers it to the other dogs at the Gold Dredger. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto Morse is first seen after the sled race. He is laying in his bed under The Telegrapher's desk as he writes about Steele's win. Morse's ears twitch at the sound of the typewriter, and he covers his ears, then scratches his side and bites his hind leg. The Telegrapher pats Morse on the head and says that Steele is some dog. Morse's eye twitches as he continues typing. Morse is later seen in his bed behind The Telegrapher's chair as he writes asking for more antitoxin. Morse twitches his ears and listens in before he looks away, worried with a distant look on his face. When Steele's team gets lost, Morse tries to fit through his doggy door but gets stuck. He barks across the road to Doc, who reports the news to the dogs in the Gold Dredger. Later when Nenana says that they can't send more antitoxin, the Telegrapher is sadly reading the response out loud. Morse is sitting under the desk, looking sad and worried. He moves closer to the man and rubs his head against his leg to comfort him. He later steps outside and watches sadly as the Telegrapher puts out the lantern, the symbol of hope for saving the children. When Balto returns with he medicine, Morse gets suck in the doggy door, barking. The Telegrapher swings open the door with him in it, and Morse watches as the Telegrapher relights the lantern. Balto 3: Wings of Change Morse is seen briefly during the E.D.A.S. As the alert spreads through town, Terrier runs across a telephone wire above the Telegraph Office, sending some icicles falling onto the roof. They wake up Morse, who was sleeping under his blanket in his bed. His eyes and ears twitch, and he gets stuck in his doggy door and barks across the road to alert Kirby at the Gold Dredger. Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto morse1.png morse2.png morse3.png morse4.png morse5.png morse6.png morse7.png morse8.png morse9.png morse10.png morse11.png morse12.png morse13.png morse14.png morse15.png morse16.png morse17.png morse18.png morse19.png morse20.png morse21.png morse22.png Balto 3: Wings of Change morse23.png morse24.png morse25.png morse26.png Production Drawings morse27.jpg morse28.jpg morse29.jpg morse30.jpg morse31.png morse32.png morse33.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs